


Oral Fixation

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Bucky cant focus around Clint
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 14





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I'm tired and didn't think this though

**Kinktober Day 10 - Oral Fixation**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a casual night in the compound, they'd just gotten back from mission updates a couple hours before and now most of them were just lounging in the living room area. He could hear Tony and Steve in the kitchen, knowing full well that Tony will probably burn something cause that's the way he is. He shifts his attention from the TV to Clint, who is sitting beside him and sucking on something quite enthusiastically.

He often tries not to focus too much on Clint when he's satisfying his oral fixation needs, although it does get difficult when he's with him almost 24/7. He shifts slightly and goes back to watching TV and not thinking about the way Clint swirls his tongue around the object. 

Bucky takes into account that he and Clint aren't alone, Sam is to their left, Tony and Steve are behind them, Bruce and Thor are to their right and Natasha is sitting right across them. If he were to make a move on Clint they'd all notice that's the downside of having friends who are all superheroes.

Bucky assumes that Clint hasn't noticed any of his starting but then remembers that Clint is a spy and has been trained to take in his surroundings, which include his boyfriend's awkward staring. 

Bucky let's out a quiet, "Fuck" leaves the living room area.

Clint looks at him as he walks towards the lift going up to his living quarters and quickly hops out his seat to follow him and ask why he's being weird. He drops his object in the process and doesn't even realise.

Clint just barely manages to get in the lift before the door shut, he leans on his knees and takes a couple deep breaths, his cheeks flustered.

Bucky looks at him oddly, trying to figure out why Clint has followed him.

Clint stands back up and looks at Bucky,a mix of confucian and worry etched across his face, "What's wrong Buck?" He asked hoping to sort this out before it festers any further 

"Nothing" Bucky shrugs and steps out of the lift when the doors dings open. 

Clint might be clumsy and kinda stupid sometimes but he can tell when someone is lying to him, he follows Bucky to his room and huffs when Bucky doesn't say anything, "You're lying" he states matter o'factly. Bucky tenses up and slowly turns around. 

"I am not lying" he says stiffly leaning toward Clint, "Then you're not telling me the whole truth" Clint whined. Bucky backed him in to the wall and leaned into his ear, "The problem is you" 

Clint looks at him, his eye wide and filled with sadness, Bucky soon realizes what he has said and quickly tries to reword his sentence. "Not, you as in you, I mean the way you do thing, like with your mouth and stuff" he rushes out trying to salvage the situation 

Clint subconsciously starts biting his nails and swirling his tongue around his finger and Bucky just about loses it, "That you keep seductively sucking on things and it's driving me insane" he blurts out.

Clint looks at him sheepishly and slowly removes his finger from his mouth, "Well why didn't you just say so" he grunts and hits Bucky on his shoulder. 

Clint looks at him and gently gets on his knees, confusing Bucky, "What are you doing" he asked petting Clints head, "Giving you a blow job, what does it look like" 

He unzips Bucky's trousers and pulls them down swiftly, he nozzles into his soft cock, smiling when he feels it firm up slowly. "You don't have to do that, yknow" Bucky says calmly

"I know but I want to, it'll satisfy my oral needs and satisfy you too" He says as he pulls out Bucky's half mast cock and kitten licks the tip. Bucky moans softly when he feels the warmth of Clint's tongue on his cock.

Clint licks up his shaft gently, hoping it would get him at full mast, slowly but steadily Clint works his tongue around Bucky making his moan as he hardens in Clint's mouth. Bucky jerks into his mouth when he feels his cock hit the back of his boyfriend's throat, groaning out he apologises softly.

Clint groans out in response, the vibrations from his throat hitting Bucky just right cause him to duck his head forward and let out soft pants. Clint continues to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Bucky cock.

Bucky can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, he grunts out warning to Clint, only for him to speed up his pace, Bucky twitches in Clint's mouth a few times and sprays hot white come down his throat. He pants as he comes down from his high and pets Clints head 

"Thank you doll" He grunts out, pulling his softening cock out of Clint's red lips. Clint looks up at innocently and wipes the excess cum from around his mouth with his index finger and smiles.

"No thank you" he says standing up and stretching his knees before walking to the toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> Com and Critics are heavily welcome


End file.
